The Three Doctors
by Oraclespeaker
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor staggers back to the TARDIS, about to regenerate when the TARDIS is pulled into an unstable time vortex. Unable to steer his ship to saftey, the Doctor regenerates... or did he?
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Doctors**

**PROLOUGE**

**All**

**characters/devices/bananas/Rexicoraclphalabatorious/TARDIS/Daleks/etc.**

**belong solely to the creators of Doctor. All I own is the plot **

**Enjoy 3**

The Doctor staggered into the TARDIS, shutting the door securely behind him. The TARDIS knew what to do. She started disappearing, flying away into the vortex. The Doctor limped towards the TARDIS console, but only made it up the steps and collapsed onto the glass floor. The neurotoxin injection was killing him faster than he thought it would. He knew he could still flush it out of his system, but his thoughts were fuzzy and motor functions slowing.

"Oh well…" He thought, "I knew this would probably happen… but I had to save Amy…"

Suddenly, the TARDIS warning lights flashed a dangerous red color. Sirens blared, giving the Doctor a headache. It was all going to go… so soon too. He looked up at the screen and managed to read the warning, WARNING. UNSTABLE TIME VORTEX AHEAD.

"No… Hang in there old girl!" The Doctor shouted as he tried to use the console to stand and steer the TARDIS away from the vortex, but at that moment, a wave of flaming hot pain shot up his spine and he lost all control of his body as his head tilted back violently to face the TARDIS ceiling, his arms stretching out besides him.

"Goodbye…" He thought.

He saw the most beautiful light he'd ever seen in his life and knew death awaited his arrival. He smiled sadly and then, there was just blackness…

The Doctor blearily opened his eyes. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. Then suddenly remember and sat bolt upright. Not his smartest idea.

The Doctor groaned as he felt pain surge up his back. Everything was stiff and very, very painful. He inspected himself and realized, to his surprise that he felt like himself. He still thought like himself too. Or was that thinked? No, definitely thought. He stood up slowly, using the TARDIS console for support.

"Oh goodie. My sexy TARDIS is still the way she was." He said aloud. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"I still sound like myself…." The Doctor thought.

He grabbed a mirror from the TARDIS console and gasped, somewhat happily, "No…"

The Doctor still looked the same. But didn't he just regenerate?

"Hmmm…" He thought.

As he pondered the possibilities that could've caused this to happen, he turned to look at the rest of the TARDIS when he spotted two people lying on the floor of the TARDIS who looked extremely familiar…

"What?!" The Doctor asked the air as he ran clumsily to the nearest man who was lying face down. The Doctor turned him so he saw the face of the man. He gasped slightly as he saw who the man was. It was his ninth regeneration, leather jacket, big ears and all.

Gradually, the ninth Doctor opened his eyes, "Barcelona…. Wait…" he stood up suddenly but immediately grasped the railing to keep from falling back down again.

"You…" The Eleventh Doctor managed. Suddenly, he wondered who the other man was, but he realized he already knew who it was before he approached him.

As the Eleventh Doctor gazed down at the man with the brown pinstripe suit, tan-ish trenchcoat, white converse and blue tie, he sort of switched between smiling and frowning.

"Oh… I don't know if this is extremely very not good…. Or…." The Eleventh trailed off.

"Fantastic?" The Ninth Doctor added.

Suddenly , the Tenth Doctor's eyes shot open and filled with tears as he grasped the coat of the Eleventh Doctor's, "I don't want to die! Please! I don't want to die!"

The Eleventh grabbed Ten's wrists and said calmly, "You're not dead. It's okay, you're in the TARDIS."

"I know I'm in the…" The Tenth Doctor looked around at the transformed interior of his spaceship, "…TARDIS…"

"Would someone care to explain what's goin' on?" The Ninth Doctor asked, "One minute I was tellin' Rose she was fantastic…"

"Oh Rose…" The Tenth Doctor moaned sadly and quietly.

"…The next I was 'ere lookin' at you." The Ninth Doctor pointed at the Eleventh Doctor.

The Eleventh Doctor fidgeted with his fingers, thinking how best to tell his past selves what had just occurred when he didn't properly understand it himself.

"Well… um…" The Eleventh Doctor stuttered as the Tenth Doctor stood up, using the railing as support. The Eleventh Doctor decided to put it bluntly.

"I am… you. And you all, are me." He said, smiling and straightening his bowtie. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter One: Part One

Chapter 1

Part 1

Three Out of Three

"This is bloody impossible! But definitely brilliant if I do say so myself..." Ten said, putting on his glasses and staring at the other Doctors, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Tell me about it." The Eleventh Doctor replied, who was sitting rather calmly in a wooden chair across from the TARDIS console seats where his Ninth and Tenth regenerations of himself were sitting.

The Ninth Doctor sat back against the seat cushions, arms folded and legs crossed, then suddenly said, "Suspenders and a bow tie? Are you serious?"

The Eleventh Doctor straightened his bow tie and replied, "Bow ties are cool."

"Never mind fashion choices. How this happened is really hurting my brain and we all know that doesn't usually happen so think," The Tenth Doctor stood up and started pacing around the TARDIS console, running his fingers through his hair, "Think think think think think!"

"What did you say happened while you were regenerating?" The Ninth Doctor asked the Eleventh, furrowing his eyebrows.

"WE were regenerating," The Eleventh Doctor corrected, "anyways, there were a bunch of blinky, flarey lights and some loud siren thing that I _think _made me partially deaf... either that or it's just all in my head, which tends to happen more often than it should..."

"Blinky, flarey lights? The yellow blinky, flarey lights or the green blinky, flarey lights?"

The Tenth Doctor asked, who continued pacing.

"The red blinky, flarey lights." The Eleventh Doctor replied as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and got up from his chair and scanned the TARDIS console.

"Red?" asked the Tenth Doctor, who suddenly stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought there were only the yellow and green blinky, flarey lights..." The Ninth Doctor thought aloud.

"Well, apparently not, unless neurotoxin makes you hallucinate as well as die..." The Eleventh Doctor said, flicking his wrist and checking the readings on the screwdriver. Huh, nothing...

"What did the warning say, then?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"It said 'WARNING... unstable time vortex ahead.'" The Eleventh Doctor replied.

"Unstable time vortex? Well that is a rare find... there's only one in a trillion trillion _trillion_ chances of flying into one of those," The Tenth Doctor smiled, "and of course you'd be the one to fly into it."

"_We'd_ be the _ones_ to fly into it, yes." Eleven corrected again.

"You know, I'm not that interested in the possibilities of us flying into an unstable time vortex. I'm more interested in how an unstable time vortex came about..." The Ninth Doctor paused for a minute and then looked up at the other Doctors, "... and why we've stopped flying."

The Tenth Doctor suddenly halted his pacing. The Eleventh Doctor looked up from his screwdriver while the Ninth Doctor remained seated on the TARDIS console chair. They remained there in the TARDIS console room, staring at each other for a few seconds, then all three of them bolted towards the door. The Tenth Doctor reached the door first and swung it violently open and sprinted outside and then slowed and came to a stop. The Ninth Doctor followed and the Eleventh Doctor came out last.

Their eyes widened and they looked curiously about their surroundings. There was normal grass and earth beneath their feet, with an assortment of trees and plants scattered all around them. A blue butterfly flitted past them towards a patch of roses by a small pond. But the sky... it was all wrong.

"Do you see that?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, pointing at the nighttime sky.

"Yes... the constellation of Nurem and the Blackspace nebula... You shouldn't be able to see those from Earth..." The Ninth Doctor replied, plucking a piece of grass from the earth and examining it.

"Then obviously, we're not on Earth." The Tenth Doctor replied, smiling at the new found mystery of where they were located in the universe and, taking out his sonic screwdriver, began scanning the area.

The Eleventh Doctor wandered off into the trees, mumbling possibilities to himself as he went and chewing a leaf he had picked off one of the trees but quickly spat it out again. It tasted normal and gross.

"It seems normal enough," The Tenth Doctor replied, "Same gravity force, same oxygen, nitrogen and carbon-dioxide levels in the atmosphere as Earth... but there's something wrong. My sonic is picking up some weird signals nearby..."

"Like what?" The Ninth Doctor asked, dropping the grass blade.

"Like this!" The Eleventh Doctor shouted from somewhere in the forest.

The Tenth Doctor and Ninth Doctor exchanged a glance and the Ninth Doctor replied, "What do you mean?!"

"Come and see! Follow! The! Sound! Of! My! Voice!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled, who then proceeded to make a bunch of strange, loud noises for the Tenth and Ninth Doctor to follow.

The Ninth and Tenth Doctor weaved their way through the forest, the Tenth Doctor taking readings on everything with his sonic screwdriver as they went. They suddenly came to the edge of the forest, spotting the Eleventh Doctor, and something that created a spike in their curiosity levels.

"Isn't it brilliant?" The Eleventh Doctor said smiling, peering through the space glass that encased their tiny forest.

Outside the space glass, they could see at least fifty glass domes that created a sphere with an upside down dome of glistening metal underneath it. Inside the glass and metal spheres were various biomes ranging from blistering hot deserts to freezing cold tundras. They even had some alien biomes out there.

"We're in a biosphere!" The Tenth Doctor said, grinning.

"Fantastic!" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed.

"Indeed it is! What do you say we have a look around?" The Eleventh Doctor suggested.

"Of course!" The Ninth Doctor replied.

"Let's go then! Allons-y!" The Tenth Doctor said, taking off in the direction of a tunnel that led to the next biosphere over, the other Doctors following suit.

Little did they know that the three of them were being watched...

A Little Later...

"Okay! Volcanic biosphere! Not such a great idea..." The Tenth Doctor said, stumbling into the tunnel, face and hands covered with black soot and his hair and clothes layered with ash.

"No, definitely not." The Ninth Doctor agreed, following, similarly coated in ash and soot.

"Well, it didn't exactly meet my expectations of a stroll over a pit of lava," The Eleventh Doctor said to the others as he followed them into the white space tunnel that opened into the next biosphere, "I lost a shoe in there. That was my cell phone shoe..."

"A cell phone shoe? You're kidding." The Ninth Doctor laughed.

"Nope, dead serious," the Eleventh Doctor replied, "I was rather fond of it too..."

"Aside from the deadly lava and gases that could've killed us, did either of you notice the camera lens in there?" The Tenth Doctor asked in a hushed voice.

"Camera lens?" Asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yes, I saw it. Below the rock thing?" the Ninth Doctor replied.

"No, not that rock thing, the other rock thing below the rock thing." The Tenth Doctor clarified.

"Oh, that rock thing." The Ninth Doctor said, his expression clearing.

"What camera lens!?" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed.

"There was a camera lens in there, which means..." The Tenth Doctor answered.

"Someone, or something, is watching us." The Ninth Doctor finished.

"Oh... I see... yes... well, let's go find our admirer." The Eleventh Doctor smiled.

"Or potential murderer..." The Ninth Doctor said seriously, following the other Doctors down the tunnel that smelled of alcohol.

"Was I really that much of a rain cloud back then?" The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor asked each other at the same time.

"Oi!" The Ninth Doctor shouted at them as he sped up to a light jog as the other Doctors reached the door.

"Hurry up," The Eleventh Doctor said, sonicing the door panel with his sonic screwdriver, "We've got an _admirer _to find."

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for the shortness of this part of the chapter. School has started again and I don't really have time for writing this as well as my other FanFiction, but I'll try to post these more often, but they might be short. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
